User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Question I have this char who I want to become a hunter and she has an rp with a hunter. That hunter made her say the oath but then we don't know how to really say my char is accepted. How do we know? Can we just say Artemis accepted her? Silver light shining and stuff? Re:Char He was deleted. Any red links on mine are probably ones that got deleted. Claims I checked dis one and dis one. I commented on another one, but I just asked if it was WIP, because it didn't look done to me. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Test I'm ready to take that claiming test all over again. Btw: just so you know. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" Time Hey, what time would that be in my time? I tried to figure it on google, but it didn't help. I'm under Eastern Standard. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Fixed I already changed airitz' model, so :D yun lang :) Sorry Sorry, I just woke up. It'l like ten thirty here. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 15:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Kay Sorry!!! I didn't know you were still on. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you Thank you so much for helping me get helper status. Here's something for you: Thanks again, Re:Inactive? I'm still here! Just looking for something to do! Re:Header It falls under my thingy, AD. :P Re: Done, well, made a comment. :)) There's only one claim. Unclaimed? You recently moved my claim to the status of "unclaimed". What is this and do I need to do something? Sorry. I am new here as of 5 hours ago ish so I am rather confused and lost. Thanks! Jxlecler 05:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Ep 1 tae xD anong meron kay sakura >.< ANG GWAPO NI FAI >.< GAGAMITIN KO SI CHIIIIII <3 BWUAHAHAHAHA (y) \m/ Poop xD Poor syaora xP BWAHAHAHA Fai's tatoooooooo i gotta do my homework muna hahaha Re: Re: Unclaimed? Haha ok thanks. I remembered the "claiming" process in the books but I couldn't figure how that applied here. I should probably read over it and edit it for grammar because a lot of it I changed or wrote late at night when my inspiration comes xD as inspiration comes, grammar leaves though. Finally: Thanks! I am excited to be here. I have done some outside one on one or occasionally group role playing (Harry potter OC) but never very organized like this. I am excited to expand my horizons this way :) Jxlecler 13:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC) User User:Cynderheart is not in the user character forum. She has not been leveling up. Questions Um... this is quite weird but how long exactly do goddesses give birth? I've seen in a claim like the goddess gave birth after five months and I find it quite weird 'cuz mortals give birth after 9 months but I figured out they're different so... how long exactly? Re: Ah, okay. Thank you! But it's okay to indicate any where there? Homework Sure! Frankly speaking, I'm a bit undecided but I think my side goes with no. I mean, why would the US military be in Philippines when we can handle problems caused by us on our own? (I'm just saying this cuz I'm a proud heart and usually, I do things on my own so XD) Sure, we need help in worst case scenario such us when devastating typhoons like Haiyan (or Yolanda) hit the country. Um, I just don't know which side I'm on exactly >.< but, if you think Philippines can stand independent and if you think our country can do it (fix problems ourselves and not risking other country's time, effort and economy), then there's no need for help. If you believe that Philippines could live up to the expectations of the Americans, then, is help even needed? Economically speaking, if we allow US Military to help our country or make our country 'Pacific base' thingie (sorry, forgot the term there but there's the base thing), it would still add on to our debt piles to the Americans. Fixing a problem requires a lot of expenses and resources so.... yeah. Uh-oh! Got to go! I've got more to explain but when's the homework due? FAI-N GIRLING lol xD Ang dami ko ng nakitang gwapong sides, or moves ni fai >o< tell me about him more or i'll melt >o< Re: Im glad to be your co- Fai-n Girl hahaha Bum Panes \m/ Nymph Hello there! I would like to make a dove guardian and I'm just letting you know. Let me know if there is anything else I have to do. *u* FAI YOUR YOUR- YOUR BADEEEEH *MELTS* gtg na xD mag tatahi pa ako TT^TT xD why does he need to be so good looking and so gentle and so kewl and so cute >.< Manga Maybe i'll just read the manga o.o i prefer reading than watching -_- amd it looks like fai likes drinking? o.O Re: The page is named Serafina. Thanks! BC Claim Can you approve this as Heinrich? I'm not an admin, so I don't have the power. I find it alright though: Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Katarina_Nicole. Oh, oh, posted. Wanna end the rp and start another one? Re: Gotcha :) Just call me when you post for le new one OoO *MELTS* :( i can't watch/ read for now it's like, 2 subjects are going to use us for demo teaching, sobrang rush wala ng oras sa ibang subj. -_- TEST its been 4-5 days and nobody's asked about my test or checked it (I think) so just telling you. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 01:25, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Adopt a Newb/Activity For Adopt a Newb, I was adopted by Dancin4evah but I never asked for help. I do need a less active status because I often get really busy and forget to tell someone. Sag135 (talk) 03:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: I meant that she didn't help me in any way. Sag135 (talk) 04:01, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Claim hey demi. could you take a look on my claim if u have the time? thanks. Well I'm eastern time so we could do now, or Tomorrow. I think I got a better score because last time, I just became a lvl 5. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 04:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Im there Im at chat, is it acting up btw? Nobodys There. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 04:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) nope i don't really need it cuz i started using Lelouch in a claim BEFORE hud's astraeus kid was restored. meaning i got le model when it was still fair game, get it? :)